tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Retroriffic Man/Wine Country
Truly, this was paradise. A bold statement perhaps for a simple winemaker such as Vidicus, but the man certainly meant every word of it. He was just returning home from a hard day of work out in the fields, bringing in the vintage of this year’s Last Seed harvest. His hands, although calloused and covered in blisters smelled fruity and even faintly acidic. This was because the freshly-picked grapes were still slightly unripe, a condition that would add to the fermentation process and eventually help to develop a finer West Weald wine. Walking with him was his eldest son: Brabus, who helped to pull the cart along the slightly up-hill cobblestone road to the villa they called home. This villa overlooked the vineyards and all nearby fields from atop of a small mound, as was common in the region. It was an old Cyrodilic house made with wattle walls that were daubed in mortar and subsequently whitewashed, it was also only recently supplied with terracotta roof tiles. Before that it had to make do with thick layers of straw thatching, some of which was still visible in some nooks here and there. Marissia, Vidicus’ wife and the mother of Brabus and his younger brother; Janis, was preparing a loaf of bread that would go into the oven. Bear in mind that the south-western West Weald during the summer months could get quite hot thus making the activity of cooking practically unbearable for anyone that wasn’t a dark elf. So it was not uncommon to dine outside in the evening air away from the heated indoors. The matron perked up from her occupation when she thought she heard the clattering of cartwheels on the pavement outside. “Good work, son. You think you can take it over from here?” the tired farmer sighed as the road’s angle started to straighten out. Brabus, like most young men his age wanted to prove his worth in practically everything no matter how mundane the task was so he swiftly agreed with an air of adolescent nonchalance and took hold of both handle-ends, making sure the cart didn’t tilt and lose its precious cargo. Vidicus couldn’t help but smile when he saw his son try to keep a straight face when he was given the entire burden. “Go on ahead, you know where to put our haul.” He chuckled. Brabus, unable to speak and with his head already turning slightly red swiftly nodded and pulled the cart passed his father and into the courtyard of the villa. Vidicus meanwhile remained outside and pulled a handkerchief from his belt to fight off the beads of sweat that had been draining down his forehead and neck. Now that he was able to catch a breather he turned to see the evening sun paint the sky an orange hue. He squinted and held his hand up to shelter his eyes from the golden rays. There appeared to be no ill weather on the horizon. Once he had entered the storage room the eldest son placed the cart handles down with a thud at their destination. He stretched his fingers a bit while taking a few steps back to look at today’s work. Soon these barrels would be placed with the rest and he’d have a whole month of free time. Which he had been looking forward to. After all, now he had the time to meet up with Camilla, the blacksmith’s daughter. A lot more time. Before he could get lost in his thoughts about Camilla a familiar voice called out from the archway: “Brabus, dear. Where is your father?” His mother asked as she walked towards him across the modest courtyard. “He should be just outside the door, Ma. Unless he ran back into the fields to get something I-“ The explanation ultimately proved unnecessary when the man in question walked in behind them. Marissa smiled at the sight of her worn out man “Oh, there he is.” Brabus said, stating the obvious. “Can I go to town now?” By which he meant Shardrock. It was a little hamlet to the west that had started out as a small sheep farm now mostly known to outsiders for its close proximity to an Aylied ruin that attracts scavengers and mages, but more importantly it was were Camilla lived. Vidicus was about to let him but Marissa shook her head with worry. “After dinner, you may. I don’t want you collapsing on the way there because you didn’t eat anything.” Brabus rolled his eyes and moaned “I’m not Janis. I can take care of myself.” “He’s right, Marissia. Brabus is a man, he can take care of himself.” Vidicus smiled, pulling her closer so he could toss an arm over her shoulder. Not finding herself in any real position to stop him she sighed and shrugged, giving her blessing albeit somewhat half-heartedly. She was well-aware Brabus was a strong lad that didn’t need her protection but her mother-instinct was quite powerful, probably because she still had to care a lot for her other son. “Well, alright. But I expect you back home next morning.” Brabus had already turned on his heels and started leaving but not before he turned his head and gave his mother a re-assuring smile. “I will be back tomorrow, don’t worry.” Meanwhile Janis had heard the arrival of his father and brother from an open window but he could not go down to greet either of them because of his condition which currently confined him to bed. Janis was a sickly young man, he always had been ever since he was but a babe. Much to his father’s disappointment too. And although Vidicus was never cruel to him, Janis knew his Father loved Brabus more. Nevertheless, the young man had made his piece with that and spend most of his days inside reading alchemy books. The art of blending and crafting potent antidotes had always fascinated him and he also saw it as one of the few ways he might actually be able to help the family business. Not that his father saw it that way. Janis remained confident however that perhaps one day he might be able to impress his Pa. His room had a medicinal odour. Not from anything his mother had administered but rather from all the experiments he had undertaken these last few the months. It usually took aback anyone who wasn’t used to living in that room as much as Janis, who had acclimatized to the scent considerably. Besides, it wasn’t an unpleasant perfume; there were noticeably hints of lavender present. The weak boy meanwhile returned his gaze back down to the book he had been reading; “De Rerum Dirennis”, it was called. Sadly he wouldn’t be able to immerse himself just yet as he heard footsteps approach his door. Janis, bored and bedridden as he usually was had gotten used to everyone’s gait by now and knew it was his mother merely by listening. This rang true when he heard three soft knocks and a voice calling: “may I come in, dear?” “Sure, mother” Janis replied, not yet ready to avert his eyes from the chapter he was trying to read. Marissia slowly opened the door and smiled down at her boy. “How are you holding up?” Janis couldn’t help but be polite and looked up at her. However, his reply for her was brief. “Fine.” The mother didn’t really come any closer and merely stood near the doorframe. “Are you hungry? We’ll be eating as soon as your father’s cleaned himself.” Janis shook his head. “Not really.” “Oh… But you’ve got to eat something.” Even though she could’ve predicted his answer it still disappointed her a bit. Once again it would be a dinner without the whole family. The young man was sure of his case however. “I’m not very hungry, mother.” “Well, I’ll save some for you, just in case you do get hungry.” Janis’ response remained brief. “Thank you, ma” What followed was an awkward silence only Marissia decided to break by walking out and leaving her son to his own devices. It’s not that Janis didn’t love his mother but he was after all going through his early adolescence which meant that motherly love wasn’t as much appreciated. After all, he still wrestled with his general helplessness due to the illness. While he accepted the reality of the situation as best as one could, he did also envy the freedom his elder brother enjoyed. - Meanwhile, Brabus had been walking down the western footpath to Shardrock. It gave him a clear view of sundown which, in turn, caused the trees to have long stretching shadows that provided some refuge from the heat of day. A cool breeze blew passed making the dry forest’s green leaves of summer rustle. Accompanied by an invisible orchestra of chirping crickets Brabus continued on a steady pace until he saw someone come the other way. It was always a bit awkward when two strangers met in the woods, not to mention it could be dangerous. Luckily however, this individual appeared to have no hostile intend. It was but a simple hunter who had shot some small game, as was evident from the bow, quiver and a few plump hares hanging over the man’s shoulders. “n’evenin’” The unknown man confidently said with a two fingered salute and a wink. Which elicited an unsure response from Brabus. He just nodded rather awkwardly and let the stranger pass first on the narrow path. The encounter didn’t remain in Brabus’ mind for very long however as he saw the small chapel of Shardrock loom in the distance. The young man arrived just after sundown. And was greeted by a man of the village whom Brabus had seen there before. He was going around town lighting torches along the walls of the houses so that it was not completely shrouded in darkness. And although the night sky was not yet pitch black, the guiding light was nice to have in a town with no main roads and cities nearby. Brabus then walked passed some loose chickens as he crossed the dirt road to the blacksmith’s: “The Elven Hammer” it was called. The story behind it being that ‘Halgar’, Camilla’s Nord father, found an old Aylied tool in an elven ruin nearby during a little scavenging expedition and has been using it in his forge ever since. Surely there was more to it, but Brabus had been too polite to ask. Not to mention that Halgar sort of scared him; that man had forearms the size of oak trees. Once at the door he looked down to see if his tunic wasn’t oddly tucked in or spattered and knocked. A few seconds of silence passed, allowing a sense of adrenaline to rush through the young man’s veins. He smiled at the prospect of finally seeing Camilla again. It had been so long after all. And now he had practically all the time in the world. Brabus got ready when he heard someone come to the door and open it. He grinned sheepishly when it appeared to be his one true Camilla. “Hey there.” “Oh, Brabus! Hello!” Camilla replied, obviously flustered. She hadn’t been expecting him at all. Amused by her reaction, Brabus stepped forward. Camilla was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her braided ginger hair… her cute freckled face with those deep light green eyes… her smile. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” The girl chuckled “No… Well. Just supper.” Unable to keep her beloved standing outside in the night air she beckoned, nay, nearly pulled him into her home. “Who is it, Honeypie?” A deep and heavily accented voice called from the dinner table. “It’s Brabus, Da!” “Oh… What’s he doing here?” Halgar said when he saw his daughter drag her boyfriend in. The Nord was an older man made up of muscle and sinew with fire red hair and a big bushy beard. Not to mention that his eyebrows although not deliberate, existed in a constant state of frowning. “I don’t know.” She then turned to Brabus for answers. “What are you doing here?” Camilla laughed. “Father and I have finished the harvest. I told you I’d come as soon as I was available.” Brabus said while he held her hands. Camilla blushed; not due to the intimate contact but because she barely recalled his promise. “Truth be told. I’ve been so busy myself I had nearly forgotten myself. But I’m very glad you’re here.” She didn’t wait too long before turning to her father again. “Da! Can I go out with Brabus? Please?” The Nord sighed, he didn’t like it when his daughter went out at night, even if it was still early. But on the other hand, he trusted Brabus enough to take care of her. “Fine… But don’t leave town.” He conceded. “Oh we won’t, Papa. We’ll just go to the hill.” ‘The hill’ being a small hill at the edge of the village. It was a pretty private place where Brabus and Camilla had gone on occasion to talk. Now with the man of the house’s blessing the young lovebirds said their goodbyes and left the house giggling into the night. - Somewhere deeper in the forest however the hunter that Brabus had passed earlier was nearly at the junction that lead to the main road towards Skingrad. Because of the equipment and game dangling across his person, and the running from earlier during the hunt, he was quite exhausted from the trek. Now he was just excited at the prospect of landing face first into a soft bed at the inn. Perhaps he’d also have a good drink of wine before going to rest. The West Weald was after all ‘wine country’ and he’d probably regret it afterwards if he hadn’t tried some of the local stuff before leaving for greener pastures tomorrow morning. It was then that a branch or something like it snapped in the dark forest around the footpath, causing the man to stop and look at the sound. Nothing… Just the soft sound of crickets chirping. The hunter wasn’t going to take any chances however and got his bow ready. The areas around here could occasionally be plagued by bears or so had been informed by the locals. They would usually come down from the Colovian Highlands to look for food in the summer because the plains there get too dry. The man slowly pulled an arrow from his quiver and carefully nocked it to his bowstring. Then another snap echoed across the woods, from a completely different place than before. The hunter swiftly adjusted his pose. “This is no bear…” He muttered to himself. But again, after the noise dissipated there was only silence. No footsteps, breathing or roar. Right now the hunter seriously considered if he had to just run from whatever it was. The main road was not that far away, perhaps he would be safer there than here in the middle of the dark forest. He felt adrenaline erase all exhaustion he previously had from his system. It didn’t take long for him to make up his mind; he would leg it. However, the moment he actually did, ‘It’ knew… And attacked. The poor hunter didn’t have any time to react when suddenly his entire body was pushed to the ground, head first. The man could feel his face being smashed into the rocky ground which dazed him slightly due to the sheer impact. He was then violently pulled deep into the forest by his lower-half, completely unable to resist. Now in panic, the man tried to grab on to something to keep him from being torn away but it was futile. His belly was dragged across sticks and stones while the gaping wound on his head left a small trail of blood. Until he was suddenly turned around so he could face whatever terror it was that had dragged him deeper into the forest. Confused and in total hysterics he saw red glowing eyes pierce through his very soul. They loomed over him as part of some slim yet almost unnatural form. They gazed long enough for him to realize how hopeless his situation truly was. Just as the hunter wanted to scream the assailant coiled down and feasted, tearing into the hunter’s flesh with a ferocious hunger. - “Well, I have to say… That was a heavenly dinner.” Vidicus said as he leaned back in his chair and cradled his full belly. “I’m more surprised you ate all that.” Marissia smiled. “I cooked for four people, but it appears I should’ve made more.” She then joked somewhat playfully as she got ready to clean up the dishes. The farmer simply put his hand up and shook his head, signaling that she didn’t have to bother: “No, thanks, Sweet. I don’t think I can fit anymore in.” “No? There certainly appears to be more place than there used to be.” It took Vidicus until she had gone back inside with the dishes that he realised she had made a joke at his expense and was referring to the gratuitous pudding gut he had developed over the years. “hey…” he grinned, all by himself as he looked back inside to see his wife disappear deeper in the house. It’s a sign of a good life, ok? Vidicus remained seated and turned back to the goblet of wine that stood before him and the lovely nightly view over the vineyards that accompanied it. In this new found peace there were only the sounds of crickets in the fields and the fire faintly dancing on the torches that lit the terrace. The farmer crossed his arms while he was still leaning back and took in the atmosphere. Tomorrow would be a busy day for him, especially now that Brabus was gone. There was wine to be made out of today’s harvest, after which, Marissia would take up stock until enough bottles were ready for sale in the big city. Thinking about all the work made him tired already. The Imperial took his goblet and sipped the last bit of lingering pinot down, after which he pouted his lips a bit and nodded, confirming the taste was still as good as it was before dinner: “hmm, yes… really not bad actually.” The man then got up and took the empty goblet with him back inside to see where his wife had gone. But the moment he did something in the dark vineyards below moved. - Janis had completely ignored dinner. He was far too invested in the latest chapter of his book which had just revealed to him an interesting new approach on how to create a health elixir. He could hardly wait to try It out since he had all the ingredients right here, a rare occurrence in alchemy practice. Once Janis finished the last line he flipped back to the page of the elixir and tossed the blanket off body, revealing pale sickly thin legs. The young man then pulled his legs to the side of the bed with noticeable effort, and took hold of the whittled cane next to his bed with his left hand and clasped the thick alchemy book with his right where he kept a finger between the pages he needed. Janis then stood up as diligently and concentrated as he could after which he hobbled his way towards the alchemy station where he then plopped down on the chair nearby. He had done this so often by now that it was really the only feat of walking he never needed any help with. During the trek across the room he had felt his finger start to slip from between the pages he needed so he quickly placed the book down first before lost the recipe or worse; dropped it on the floor, in which case he would’ve rather embarrassingly needed to call for aid from mother. Luckily, however, that didn’t happen and the young alchemist now sat at his craft ready to try out this new experiment. “Okay… Let’s see here.” Janis mumbled to himself as he scanned the page on how to prepare the concoction. “Right. We start by cutting an Imp stool in small dices…” The would-be alchemist took an imp stool from his draw filled with dried fungi. The smell that it emitted was a strong earthy one that would probably cause hallucination if heated enough. “Fun, but not for today.” The young man shook as he got the mushroom ready and took a small little knife from another drawer. While he held it up he could notice a slight tremor in his hand. Probably due to his lack of eating. Janis simply sighed, he’d eat something after this was done. Or so he promised himself. Besides, the recipe requires the elixir to boil for a few minutes so he could probably go down to have a snack in the meantime then. Janis took the knife down and started cutting the imp stool into little pieces to the best of his ability. But it appeared increasingly harder to even cut through a simple mushroom. Annoyed by this, Janis put some extra of his weight on the blade which appeared to be doing it alright. But then the knife slipped from his unstable hands and slit across his index finger causing a small cut. “Ah!” Janis growled more in frustration than in pain and brought his finger up quickly to suckle on the new wound. He pulled his finger out his mouth to properly assess the damage. And just as he thought, it wasn’t a deep cut, but it stung. The young man looked as the crimson drop seeped out of his digit and wondered if he should wait a bit before continuing his experiment. He was quite sure that his blood wasn’t supposed to be an ingredient. Outside, just below Janis’ window something looked up at the smell of blood. It had been circling the villa for some time now, darting in between the grapevines but had stopped now that it tasted the sweet scent coming from a room above… TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts